The FIGHT THE POWER Conundrum
by valeforXD
Summary: When Aaron purchases a particularly annoying smoke alarm that never shuts up, his friends go insane. The result of boredom, an annoying smoke alarm of my own, and an obsession with Gurren Lagann.


Here's a little something that came to my mind at two o'clock in the morning while my smoke alarm was going off and wouldn't shut up, and we couldn't reach the battery. Enjoy!

(Please note that this is in no way related to the main narrative of _Divine Intervention__, _except for the characters and setting used. In other words, it's an alternate universe to my own creation. Try to imagine of they just became Pokemon, and nothing else really happened. They just lived with it.)

* * *

Nick's scaly little body slumped down hard on the worn old couch, as he breathed a long, irritated sigh. "Jeez, Aaron, was all that really necessary...?"

"Of course it was!" Aaron replied. He was perched atop the cabinet in which his TV was placed, holding a cylindrical device, and reaching for the ceiling with it.

"I mean, it's just a smoke alarm, right?"

"No," Aaron snapped suddenly, lowering the device, and almost losing his balance on the thin surface. "It is _not _just a smoke alarm! Whenever there is smoke, it does this..." He pressed a button hidden on the base, and through the speakers emitted the words, "ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!'

"Ah, brilliant. A Gurren Lagann-themed _smoke alarm. _Just what I have always wanted." The distressed Totodile slowly rose from his slump, weary in every way, and watched his friend attach the alarm to the ceiling.

Aaron gave it a good whack to stick it into place. He jumped down, and stared straight up at it, impressed with himself. "I've got an idea! Nick, go light something on fire."

"I would be more than happy to torch myself to death," Nick remarked behind his back.

"What?"

"I said I really hate that dirtbag Seth!" He shouted as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

"ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER! ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"

Aaron rushed into the kitchen on all fours, to find a frantic Nick blasting water alll over the microwave, thin smoke billowing from it. "Dear God, Nick!" He cried. "What did you put in there?"

As the fire extinguished, Nick wiped his mouth. "It was a packet of fried rice," He cried loudly, due to the repetitive chanting of the alarm. "Now can you please turn it off?"

The two of them looked up at the alarm from in the loungeroom, and realised a problem that clearly had not been thought through properly. Aaron once again made for the TV cabinet, scurrying up the old television (nearly knocking it over in the process), and from on top, gave the alarm a solid whack with his paw.

The house fell silent. Nick breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER! ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"

Aaron's eyes burst open, his ears metaphorically bleeding as the familiar chant crept ionto his sensitive ears. He jumped off of the bed from his curled position, and rushed downstairs, to find Nick angrily fluttering about the place. "What happened?" Aaron asked innocently.

"Not a damn thing, apparently!" Nick screamed, now gripping his head to try and etch the chant out of his head. "There's no fire or smoke anywhere!"

Aaron gave the air a good sniff, and found Nick to be telling the truth. "Must be a malfunction." He proceeded up the TV cabinet again to turn it off, as Nick headed for the couch to try to go to sleep again.

As he went, he muttered under hsi breath; "I'm getting god damn sick of that alarm already."

Aaron gave the alarm a good whack, this time with his fist. "What was that, Nick?"

"I said, I was at a Miltank farm last friday! Jeez, get off my case!"

* * *

Aaron, Nick, Dylbert, Dylan and Luke sat sleepily on the couch the next night, watching Twilight. Dylbert insisted that they do so so that they may make fun of its poorly executed plot and incredibly pale and sparkly vampire leads, but they had nearly fallen asleep within the first few minutes.

On screen, Bella and Edward were looking through eachother's eyes, presumably into the back of their heads. "Bella," Edward began, "I love you but we can't go on seeing eachother, because-"

"ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER! ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"

Everybody was suddenly wide awake, and were jumping madly all over the couch. Dylan had somehow ended up with his head stuck between a cushion and the couch itself, Luke was hanging over the back of it, and Nick, Dylbert and Aaron were lying flat on the floor.

Nick shot up. "See, Aaron? That stupid alarm is driving me insane!"

"Oh, get - over yourself - Nick," Aaron replied inbetween bursts of the alarm.

"Aaron, you have - to get rid - of it!" Dylbert shouted, agreeing with Nick. "It's - the most - annoying thing - in the world!"

"It - is - not!"

"Yes - it - is!"

"ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"

Aaron sighed, disappointed. "Fine. I'll - do it just - for you guys, even - though this is - my house." He leaped back onto the top of the TV cabinet for a third time, and thudded his fist against the smoke alarm with all his might, before toppling off the cabinet and landing with his face in the carpet.

"ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"

"Oh, screw this!" Aaron charged up all the electricity inside of him, and unleashed it in one huge burst, straight for the smoke alarm, screaming all the while. It exploded on impact, and fell from the ceiling, the voice of it slowly drowning out until, finally, it had fallen silent.

Everyone breathed a sigh of well received relief.

"Are you all happy now?" Aaron asked irritatedly, and when they all nodded their heads childishly, they proceeded for the kitchen.

The smoke alarm still lay silent on the old brown carpet.

A small fire had soon sparked from it...

* * *

valeforXD: God, was I bored.  
But, it was at least better than the treacherous villainry that is Chapter 26...

Note that I actually had to research Twilight to find the character names. This was without a doubt the worst time of my life.

Well, I am off to work on my real fanfic now. Don't forget to vote in my poll!

-Vale


End file.
